


Your Truths (Are My Lies) & Two Truths and a Lie

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is that he's such an accomplished liar that when he speaks she finds herself drowning in his words, unsure if the lifelines he throws her are fact or fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Truths (Are My Lies) & Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> For DamnyouHale over on Tumblr who asked for: and he lies, he lies so sweet that i choke;  
> Which inspired me to write two fics. Though only one directly applies to the prompt.

The problem is that he's such an accomplished liar that when he speaks she finds herself drowning in his words, unsure if the lifelines he throws her are fact or fiction.

“You are beautiful,” he says. This is fact.

“You are intelligent,” he says. Also true.

“You are immune,” he says. Technically true she guesses, though she doesn't understand it.

“When it's all over you'll be free of me,” he says. Actions belie his words. He is with her every night, sometimes even in the flesh.

“They are beneath you. Not worthy,” he tells her one night in the flesh. She doesn't know. His perspective distorts the facts.

His intentions are hazy and it frustrates her. She knows what boys want: someone pretty and stupid who will do every sexual favor asked of them. She knows what men what: someone pretty and 'innocent' who is willing to try anything at least once.

But from what she can tell Peter wants none of those things. His words distort her theories, introduce bias, and she can't think straight.

The words come in oceans when they fuck. Oh so illicit and dirty and dangerous to be with him when her boyfriend now has super senses. Jackson is oblivious thought and she wants to scream at him stupidity.

She does scream at Peter though and he smiles. “Maybe its because he's never smelled you without me.”  
-

Before her next date with Jackson she showers five times.

“Are you wearing a new perfume?” 

“No. Why?”

“You don't smell as good as you usually do.”  
-

Peter tells her how he adores how quiet she is when they fuck, how her mewls and whimpers and gasps are like a choir.

He growls about how he wants to scratch and bite her everywhere and leave not an inch unmolested.

He takes over that marks Jackson leaves on her. His mouth sucks harder, his teeth sink deeper, his hands bruise bigger.

And all is accompanied with a litany of words.

_You are beautiful, you are intelligent, you are immune, you'll be free of me soon, they don't deserve you, does he truly know what you want?, do you lie with him and yearn for me?, so quiet, your skin so soft, will you scream this time?_

_Dear Lydia, sweet Lydia, darling Lydia, my Lydia, Mine._

Lies, all lies. She is not beautiful, intelligent, immune or anything, not anymore. His words destroyed her, left her an empty shell.

Now she doubts herself. He doesn't fit the paradigm and her world is thrown off.

And every time after he's turned her into a whimpering, mewling mess and she finally comes he smiles and whispers. “I love you Lydia.”

She thinks her mind will soon shatter under the weight of all his lies.

&&&&&&&

She probably shouldn't have had that last drink, because it apparently turned her into a ten year-and and she's suggesting they play 'two truths and a lie'.  
This is what she writes:  
_I have always wanted to be a vampire._  
_I never have climbed a tree._  
_I once fucked Peter Hale senseless._


End file.
